TEN Reasons Why We Fangirl For Shiro
by Jessettebayo
Summary: Yes, there are a million of these, but it's always fun to read about why we all love our little Shiro, isn't it? ...and in the distance we all hear... Don't call me SHIRO!


**Authoress****: Oh my good golly gosh! Because you don't care about why I'm writing this, I'll just shut up and have Shiro-chan go on with the disclaimer!**

**Shiro-chan****: Oi! Don't call me Shiro-chan! It's bad enough that Hinamori calls me that!**

**Authoress****: Just get on with it, Shiro-**_**kun**_**. Yare, yare…**

**Shiro-kun****: Ugh… whatever, then! –clears throught- The authoress of this certain story does not own Bleach or it's characters. She just rented it at an auction for twenty dollars…**_**I would think we would be worth more than that…**_**so anyway, on with the story!**

**Authoress****: Hmm? What story? It's just a list of things about you that all the Hitsugaya fan girls drool over…**

**Shiro-kun****: Uhh…what now? I have fan girls? Like Matsumoto and Hinamori? Arh! What are you talking about???**

**Authoress****: -sighs- OKAY! Ten reasons (in no particular order) why we all love our Shiro-chan are…**

**Shiro-chan****: Oi! Answer me! …. And don't call me SHIRO-CHAN!**

* * *

**Ichi-** The white hair, duh. And those light green eyes are a plus too, you know. And his shortness. Nyah!**Ni-** The _Rolling Star _opening. That's just an 'Oh mah Gawd! He's sooo kawaii' kind of moment. Even the little part with the butterfly and the foot. And hellooo Rangiku-boobs. I also wanted to steal his out fit. But he looked so cute in it just smiling and staring off into space that I decided to let him keep it. 

**San- **The little parts between episode 114 and recently 135. Like the eye close-ups in 115 and how he's so suddenly great at soccer in 133. And the Shinigami's Cup in 135. You could just hear him saying, "Yes, Matsumoto-oka-san…"

**Yon- **They way he yells Matsumoto when he's angry. It's hard to believe he's so young with the rage in his voice. But it makes him all the cuter. Tee hee.

**Go- **How he so obviously loves Hinamori. I mean, even if it's a little bit, he would totally kill for her. I think he has…or tried, am I right? I don't remember. Leave me alone.

**Roku- **Episode 46; Hands down chibi kawaiiness. And if you didn't like watermelons before, you would defiantly turn gay for them. Or turn lesb… whatever gender you want the fruit to be or whatever gender you happen to be. Or you might dump your girlfriend/boyfriend if you're straight for the luscious melons. But this is about Toushirou, isn't it? _Ahem_. We all get jealous of Hinamori-chan at some point for ruffling his hair only because we want to do it ourselves. And have chibi Shiro-chan call us Bed Wetter- [insert name here. (_Mumbling for the distruction of the name 'Shiro-chan' is heard in the background_)

**Nana-** Hyourinmaru! We're all guessing that the spirit form of this Zanpaku-to is an Ice Dragon, of course. But whatever. Our little Hitsugaya and Hyourinamru. Heh. Heh heh. They sound the same. But even if it's an immature bankai, _Ichimaru_, he still looks so cute with all that ice in my opinion. 

**Hatchi- **How young he practically is and still looks as sexy as a…well…sex god I guess. All right, all right, not _that_ sexy, but still. How he pulls it off, I don't know. It makes me wonder why Hinamori hasn't just glomped him yet. And no, I don't mean smex. Just like, hug him until he can't breath anymore. And he can act mature one minute and then have a hissy fit the next. Like in one of the Shinigami Cups where he was serious about the Bount invading Soul Society and then 5 seconds later yelling at Rangiku-san about cups and paperwork. Haha, then.

**Ku-** White Night True Light. Who knew his voice was so beautiful when singing? I seriously cried when I heard it. No, really, I did. I watched it on YouTube. It was a HitsuHina video I think. But still, I love that song to death and I'm gonna get my mom to download it or something… so watch out, oka-san, I'm coming….BWAHAHAHA! 

**JU- **Because being the tenth squad captain is just… so… **him**! Yea, taichou!


End file.
